This invention relates generally to locomotive diesel engines; and more particularly to the oil lubrication systems used with the locomotive diesel engines.
Oil filters in any internal combustion engine extract foreign debris, or liquids from oil. The oil filters are disposed between a reservoir, or oil sump pump, and the engine. Oil travels from the sump pump through the filter to the engine where the oil lubricates various moving parts, and reduces friction and heat generated from the operation of the engine. Locomotives generally utilize a single oil filter or a single set of oil filters within an oil lubrication system.
However, oil filters have a finite life. Over a period of time the oil filters must be replaced after the filters are no longer effective. The filters may become clogged with filtered debris, or often times the filter media has deteriorated to such a state that the filter media can no longer effectively strain the oil. The life of an oil filter has usually been predetermined, so after a given time interval the oil filters are changed, and oil is purged from the locomotive For instance, locomotives may be maintained every ninety (90) days, at which time the oil filters are changed.
In addition, certain oil conditions can be monitored during the course of operation of the locomotive which may provide some indication of the performance of the oil and oil filters. For example, the oil pressure within the oil lubrication system is continuously monitored. A significant drop in the oil pressure may indicate that the oil filters have deteriorated, or that the oil filter is clogged. In order to avoid any damage to the locomotive engine the oil filters are changed.
In order to change the filters, the locomotive must be stopped and serviced. In addition, to the extent that a locomotive is serviced according to scheduled time intervals, a locomotive may be serviced as much as five times, or more, in a single year. Such downtime can be expensive for the locomotive owners. Freight locomotives that are not operational, cost money because this means travel time that is not utilized for carrying freight.
By increasing the maintenance cycles of the oil filters, or eliminating unscheduled maintenance, the locomotive xe2x80x9ctrackxe2x80x9d time is increased, thereby increasing the overall profitability of the locomotive and its operation. In order to accomplish this desired result, a plurality of oil filters are supported in the oil lubrication system of the locomotive. During the operation of the locomotive, an oil filter, or filters, is selected from the plurality of oil filters which is in fluid communication with an oil reservoir and the engine. The operating system of the locomotive monitors, either continuously or periodically, various conditions of the locomotive and/or oil lubrication systems. Certain parameters are identified to which the operating system responds to change the filters during the operation of the locomotive.
The embodiment disclosed herein includes a cartridge that supports the plurality of oil filters. The cartridge has a plurality of chambers and a filter is secured in sealing relationship with the cartridge in each chamber. The indexing plate includes at least one portal aligned with the selected oil filter.
The locomotive operating system monitors various internal parameters of the locomotive and/or the oil lubrication system, including mileage, kilowatt hours, and/or oil pressure. The oil filter is determined to function within condemning limits. If a parameter has reached a selected limit or set point, the indexing plate is activated to rotate a given interval, so the portal, or portals, is aligned with the next chamber containing a clean oil filter, or filters. This sequence is maintained until all filters have been used.
The invention is not intended to be limited to the above described embodiment but may include any such embodiment that encourages the replacement of intended oil filter during the operation of the locomotive. For instance, the oil may be supplied to a plurality of oil filters via a manifold pipe system. A plurality of valves are disposed along the manifold, which valves are opened and closed to direct oil flow to selected filters.
This filter assembly and procedure shall extend the time period between maintenance of the locomotives which translates into more xe2x80x9ctrackxe2x80x9d time for a locomotive. In addition, the filter assembly avoids the necessity of unscheduled stops due to unexpected problems in the oil lubrication system detected by monitoring the performance and operation of the oil lubrication.